


sunshine saturday with my one and only

by sunflowertaetae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for emotional comfort basically, its literally just chan falling in love with felix for almost two thousand words straight, so soft, soft, this is my fav baby please support her :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaetae/pseuds/sunflowertaetae
Summary: "He just met him! He doesn’t even know what Felix is like and here he is, already planning their wedding! Chan, what the fuck you creepy bastard! In the end, Chan just asks whatever mysterious being is out there controlling his existence to please have mercy on his soul and allow him to pass in his sleep. He may be a creep for already maybe being in love with a guy he hung out with for less than an hour, but he’s a scared creep afraid of the great beyond, and god will have to strike him down himself if he thinks that Chan’s going any other way than natural and asleep."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	sunshine saturday with my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> good morning :)))) I wrote this on a whim, basically (sort of) off of felix's sunshine vlog and chan's latest vlog i think, they were just so cute and we've been starved of chanlix content, so here are my favourite aussies back at it again with the most tooth-rotting fluff i could pack in there. thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Chan isn’t really sure where the urge to bake cookies came from. He’d just been sitting in bed, minding his own business, and then suddenly his brain went “cookies!” So here he is, in his kitchen on an early Friday morning, rolling cookie dough between his fingers while taking little bits and stuffing them in his mouth like some kind of hungry goblin. It’s not like anyone will know.

He hums the tune of a random song that’s been stuck in his head for weeks as he slides the baking sheet into the heated oven. He’s reaching for the flour but somehow he misses and the entire bag goes tumbling off of the kitchen counter.

“Oh my god, what did I just do.” The house is empty except for him, so he sweeps what he can into the bag and gathers the rest to throw it away. Chan’s plan was to make a second batch to use up the rest of the ingredients that he won’t ever need again, but the whole flour situation had really knocked him off schedule. Chan cringes at his pun and decides to wait the first batch of cookies out before heading over to the supermarket to grab some more. It’s a solid plan and Chan spends so long patting himself on the back for it that he almost forgets to check the cookies.

It’s not extremely busy in the store like he’d thought it would be, so Chan pulls his mask down and searches for the white bags that are (for some reason) always at the back of the store. Maybe it’s so that you’ll have to walk through everything before finding it so that maybe you’ll buy something else along with your other purchases. ‘No thanks, capitalism, I don’t have enough money in my pockets for anything except for this flour. And the perfume that I just set in my basket. Ignore that.’

Chan sets his inner monologue aside and continues his journey to the back of the store. Has it always been this large? He doesn’t know, but it seems to be taking an awful lot of time making his way through the maze of shelves.

Finally, he reaches safe ground and grabs the smallest bag of flour. He doesn’t need much and he doesn’t think he’ll need it for much else. Right as he turns around there’s a cart in front of him, that he inevitably plows his entire torso into. The cart owner shrieks (is it possible for a human to make that sound? Is Chan sure he didn’t just run into an alien, or a dinosaur, or something nonhuman enough to make whatever sound he just heard?) and crouches down where Chan fell with a hand on his stomach. Whatever it is, they’re speaking a mix of Korean and English, all half phrases as if their mind is worried in one language but trying to translate it to a different one. 

“Oh my goodness are you okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you would turn around so fast and then you were just there and- I’m so sorry.”

Chan manages to squeak out an ‘I’m fine’ to the stranger, and he finds himself being lifted by his left arm that was previously curled around his abdomen. He’s finally able to take a look at the figure helping him up, and holy shit, Chan is in love. His hair is a pretty blonde with the back just curling around his neck to form a mullet. He doesn’t seem to be wearing makeup and, upon closer inspection, Chan can map out freckles over his nose and cheeks. He would usually suspect that they were fake but he’s smart enough to place the stranger’s accent as one of his own.

“I am really, really sorry. I really didn’t mean to, I swear-”

“I’m okay. Seriously, just a bump in the stomach. It’ll heal. Are you okay?”

He gives Chan a confused sound in response (seriously, what is up with guy and noises? Granted, it was cute, but it seems like he has a sound for everything) and checks over his arms and legs, which are clad in dark jeans that are rolled up a little and bright ass teal socks with pink hearts all over them, which just so happen to match his shirt. Overall, Chan would most definitely give him a twenty out of ten on the cuteness scale, if he ever had to of course.

“Uhm yeah, I’m fine. Again, I’m really sorry for bumping into you. Here,” He moves closer to put his hands on Chan’s stomach, only to retract them a minute before touching him. “Is it okay if I touch you? My name is Felix and I’m a medical student. So, you know, if it’s okay with you, I could check for bruises or damage or something.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” And Chan swears to the holy heavens that he stopped breathing just to be able to maintain composure at the fact that he literally lifted his shirt and is inspecting Chan’s abs with the utmost care and respect his abs have ever received. 

“All good. Didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. But I’m really sorry for bumping into you. Is there any way I can make it up to you? A date or a coffee, or, like I could pay for your groceries?”

“Felix, it’s fine. If you really want to make it up to me, which you don’t have to, we can meet up for coffee sometime this week.” Selfishly, Chan hopes he’ll accept the offer because he’s pretty sure Felix is an angel that he’ll never see again. On the other hand, they just met and it might be awkward and Felix is a medical student, so he obviously doesn’t just have cash floating around. Neither does Chan, but that’s just because he’s poor.

“Sounds good! Here, I’ll give you my number so you can text me when you’re free. All good?” When Felix giggles at whatever he’s putting his nickname as Chan ascends to the heavens and prays that the sound will forever echo in his head cause holy hell it’s been twenty minutes and he’s fucking whipped.

“T-thanks.” Felix nods and waves goodbye and they part ways at the end of the aisle. He almost starts an argument with himself over the boy. 

He just met him! He doesn’t even know what Felix is like and here he is, already planning their wedding! Chan, what the fuck you creepy bastard! In the end, Chan just asks whatever mysterious being is out there controlling his existence to please have mercy on his soul and allow him to pass in his sleep. He may be a creep for already maybe being in love with a guy he hung out with for less than an hour, but he’s a scared creep afraid of the great beyond, and god will have to strike him down himself if he thinks that Chan’s going any other way than natural and asleep.

~

Okay. Maybe it wasn’t a great idea telling the universe how to kill him, because apparently it’s chosen exactly the opposite of what Chan wanted and now he’s being tortured slowly with no real end in sight. You know? This is most definitely going to be how he meets his downfall, he’s sure of it.

Felix is currently across from him in the fluffiest sweater Chan has ever seen. The other day he had looked pretty lanky and maybe a little muscular, like a dancer, but today he looks like the purest little bean and Chan just wants to wrap him up in his arms and never let go.

They’ve made their way to a cat cafe (despite the original plan just being a normal coffee shop with fewer pastel colours and more humans) and Chan wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of Felix if he wanted to. He’s playing with one of the kittens, the string toy bouncing every now and then when the cat pounces on it only for the boy to steal it back. He takes a sip of his tea every now and then and continues his stories before inevitably getting distracted by the cats again. In all honesty, Chan would’ve been upset, but who can be upset when Felix literally radiates sunshine?

Oh, and also? Chan was right to be whipped right out of the gate. Felix is a full-time medical student with dreams of becoming a neurosurgeon (he’s cute and he’s smart as fuck? Sign Chan up for the rest of his life please). He volunteers at a local shelter on weekends and even fosters a couple of the animals when he has time. He’s from Australia and speaks English comfortably with Chan, even though his voice drops a few octaves when he’s confident in what he’s saying. Felix’s voice will be the end of him, he thinks as said boy smiles at him over the rim of his mug.

“So tell me about you, Chan hyung. What makes you interesting?”

“Me? Not much. I live alone because I finished my degree early, and I’m still waiting to make it big as a producer.” Felix’s eyes noticeably light up when Chan does. He always gets this way when talking about his career, and Felix listens intently about his current project. His eyes never leave Chan’s, even when a cat jumps into his lap and starts meowing for affection, and by the time he’s done talking long enough to take a sip of his coffee, he knows he’s doomed.

The day ends far too early, though Felix does text him once he’s home to chat with Chan a little more before going to bed. All in all, Chan wants to cry. How did he find this pure boy and how does he keep him in his life forever, even if he’s nothing more than a friend?

~

“Chan, I swear to god, if you take one more step I’m dumping you and never making cookies with you again.”

Chan waves the cookie-dough-covered spoon and takes a step closer to where Felix is back up against a corner of their kitchen. 

Their kitchen. It still feels unreal to him, how they came this far.

Felix giggles into his hand when Chan trips on air before trying to sprint past him and into the living room. Said plan doesn’t really work as the older is able to latch on to his waist and pull a laughing Felix against his chest.

“Got you,” Chan laughs softly into his ear and runs his hands up and down Felix’s sides, tickling him to the floor until he’s a laughing slash crying mess from not being able to breathe properly. “Lixie, just admit defeat and I’ll let you go,” Chan pouts until Felix does try to speak up over his breathless giggles.

He only stops tickling long enough to lay a wet kiss on Felix’s cheek and for him to whisper, “Okay, you got me. You got me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated, so please let me know what you thought! love you all and stay safe :D
> 
> insta: baffledstrawberries / _jaysuns  
> twt: berryhj


End file.
